crossing swords story of a forbidden love
by saron
Summary: You belong to me and to no one else. Lady Rei looked down on the chained girl named Serenity. Which starred with hatred in her eyes back. fellow me in a story about bloody wars, rough lives and in all this a breath of romance..
1. Intro

**Crossings swords**

_Foribidden love story_

Somewhere across the field echoed of metal which hit against each other. The light of the moon was reflected by the sharp edges of the metal blades which were dancing in the middle of night.

Out of the near wood sounded loud animal howls.

The swords stopped their dance, the wielders stepping away from each other. Their gazes were always fixed on each other…

The howl turned into barking, slowly it came closer and closer to where the wielders stood motionless.

Between the trees of the wood could be seen.

One of the warrior whistled and from somewhere appeared a black horse with a white mane, trot to the two warriors which sheathed their swords.

The warrior which had called his horse climbed on its back while the other looked up and spoke. "We will continue this lesson later."

The clouds began to part and allow the moon to bathe the scenery in its silvery light.

The black horse became restless. "Shh… it's alright Shadow." The rider becalmed it.

"You should go now Serenity." The warrior on the ground said in an urgent tone.

The silver haired women named Serenity looked down. "Makoto-sensei, I want to learn more." She said.

Makoto stood right beside the horse, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a deep blue ninja-suit, above her right chest a howling wolf and a full moon.

Serenity looked at the symbol, blank anger rose inside her at the sight of it. Her eyes closed to break the sight and calm down. Serenity wore a simple suit out of together embroidered stuff and a bright grey vest which held her warm in the cold night.

Makoto stroke Shadows white mane while she looked seriously at her friend. "You will but not now. I will send a message to your village, as soon as it's calmed down here. Now go." Makoto ordered the younger woman.

Serenity opened her eyes and nodded. She gave her horse the spurring, vanishing in the darkness of the night without looking back while Makoto stayed behind.


	2. Dark Empire:Wolves of the Moon part1

Dark empire: the wolves of the moon part1

Makoto was now standing alone in the field and looked at the direction where serenity had left. A few moments later 3warriors rod out of the woods. They were wearing the same ninja-suit like Makoto´s. The last warrior that left the woods had a second horse by his side. He brought it to her and said.

"Commander, your horse."

His suit was the same blue as Makoto´s, only his symbol was made in a other colour. Makoto´s symbol was made out of golden silk and this foreign warrior´s was of bronze silk. The young man with black hair also wasn't wearing a weapon with him like the other two warriors and Makoto.

"I thank you cadet Nito."

The brown haired commander climped on the back of her horse and petted it.

"It was really careless of you to leave the castle without any massage, commander."

The second warrior came forward, his hair was hide under a silver helmet only a single strand escaped under it and leapt over his right eye. He had blonde hair and seemed really young. His symbol was out of silver silk. Makoto glared at the warrior.

"I didn't know I have to give account about my actions to my subordinates, lieutenant Termas."

Now the third warrior stepped forward to the others. His symbol was made in the same silver silk as Terma´s. He was around the same age as Makoto and Termas but looked older because of the gray stands in his black hair.

"Please forgive him, commander. He wouldn't even dare to under go your authority. He was only worried about your security."

Next to his horse there two blood dogs with red eyes walking. They snooped around in the midnight air. Makoto looked at the dogs and turned her nose up as the dogs began to howl, turning their red eyes in the direction there serenity left. The warrior looked at the direction where the dogs there howling.

"There is nothing, Thunder, Flash."

The warrior looked at the dogs.

"Lieutenant Tamaos how can you are in the near of this animals ."

She looked again down at the dogs and then to Tamaos who, bowing down to crawl the dogs behind the ears, smiled. In his right hand he was holding a torch which gave the eyes of the two dogs only a more dangerous look. Makoto could never tell which from them was Flash and which Thunder for her these two didn't seem different, she only knew that Thunder is the male and Flash the female and this was enough for her to know.

"These animals commander are my dearest friends and my comrade which would never betray me on the battlefield like some scarred soldier."

Makoto sighted, she directed her horse to the wood from which the warrior came. Termas rode in front of her and stopped all of the sudden. Makoto must stopped her horse too if she didn't wanted to crush in him.

"Lieutenant don't over do it."

The commander began to get a little bit pissed of at her subordinates Termas, which would happen rarely. Termas stood calmly and provocative before her.

"Excuse my curiosity Commander, but I would like to know what you did outside the castle in such a hour."

"Like I told you before I don't recall that I need to justify myself to you."

Her voice took a dangerous tone and Termas let for fright his horse a few steps back yield.

"I´m sorry Commander I forgot my rank. It will never happen again."

He bowed his head and tried to hide his shame. In these days, in this era it should cost you your head if you ask to many questions or don't obey your superior. This is one of the most importat rules if you want to live a longer and better life. Commander Makoto sighted and ride next to Termas. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"Sorry Terma but leave it at this. I needed time for myself and that's why I left the castle. I needed to let my anger out somehow. I hope you understand this."

Termas nodded knowingly and looked to her.

"Naturally, but I prefer it if you just inform one of us if you go outside, Commander."

Makoto gazed straight ahead.

"Terma´s right Makoto-san. what is than something happens to you? You are really unreasenable. You know we all just worried about you and then you disappear without a word."

Tamaos was next to her and watched in the same direction as she.

"Worried about me?"

Makoto made a surprised face.

"You put me here as a reckless and irresponsible commander who can not protect herself and disappears every time without a word before our new cadet?"

She made offensive face and everyone started to laugh. Their began to ride to the castle.

"Whats wrong cadet Nito? You are so quiet."

Makoto looked behind her shoulder. Nito rode a few steps behind the older warriors and looked at Makoto with great respect and admire gaze at her. He was a little bit shocked as Makoto called his name.

"Nothing Commander."

He blushed and looked down at his hands.

"Makoto, I think you make our new friend here nervous."

Said Tamao with a amusing voice. Makoto looked first to him who smiled and then to Nito who was still blushing.

"Tamao is right you shouldn't speak all of the sudden to him. He was so much in his admiring for you and you just knocked him down with your voice and you should also look at how you act."

Makoto looked even more confused.

"How I act?why?"

Termo smiled evilly.

"You know you could lose a reputation!"

"Oh excuse me I really would like to know who I must thank for this reputation."

She waved with her hand in the air.

"As if I could kill people by just looking at them or to behead and to divide into four parts my subordinates only because I have a flush of anger."

Makoto looked annoyed straight ahead, this reputation brought nothing as trouble to her. Well it maked her foes just scarred then they heard her name but it also scared commoner which never really meet her. They believed more the rumors and because of this they feared her even if the rumors weren´t the truth. Tamao and Terma smirked.

"Don´t worry my young friend, till now our Commander haven´t beheaded or divided into four parts some of her subordinates. Oh but this didn´t mean you should get in her way if she has a flush of anger I think Terma can tell you more about this."

Nito gulped and Tamaos looked amused to Terma who lift up his nose.

"And what is with this rumor about that our Commander can kill her enimes with just a glanze on them?"

Nito looked to Termas and then to Tamaos.

"This never worked, she just chased some of her admirer with it away. Aren´t im right Terma.!"

Tamaos smiled wider to Terma who give him a poisenously look. Terma looked back ahead and growled back.

"How should I know."

Makoto who was quite this whole time began to speak.

"This is ridiculous if it were so easy to kill our enemy we wouldn´t fight and have wars here."

Nito looked at her.

"I mean think about it then this really were true I must hide my eyes the whole time and only kami knows what would happen then."

Tamao began to laugh.

"I know what will happen then. I can even image it how she tries to get through the castle with aligned eyes and hit the wall."

Everyone laughed even Makoto. Nito glanzed on the back of his Commander and he was even more happier to serve under her command.

They rode through the downtown to the stable. Out of the stable two hostler came and took the horses. Makoto downwarded from her horse as a young boy came running from the castle and stopped right before her. He bowed down.

"Commander Makoto. Lord Diamont wished to see you, right now."

Terma and Tamao looked to her. Makoto shrugged her shoulders and nodded to the boy. The boy had dark blond hair and was around six.

"Did Lord Diamont said what he wanted from me?"

She waved to her comrades and followed the boy to the castle.

"No, he only said that i should bring Lady Makoto to him as soon as your arrive here Mylady."

"I understand."

Makoto and the boy disappeared in the castle and leaved the warriors alone at the stable. In front of the room from the Lord the boy turned around and faced Makoto.

"Your weapon Mylady ,please. You know that you not allowed to wear any weapon then you alone with the Lord."

Yes, Makoto knowed it and she hated it even more. Without her weapons she felt helpless and weak and this was something Lord Diamont knowed to well. She gave her Katana and a small Dagger the boy, the weapons had both the symbole engraved. makoto knelt down before the room like the boy. The boy opened the door and bowed down.

"Lord Diamont, I have brought Lady Makoto to you like you wished it."

In the room sat a man with short white hair on a table.

"You can go now Arko and I do not wish to get disturbed then I´m alone with Lady Makoto. I have a few things that need to discuss. I hope I expressed myself clear enough."

Lord Diamont looked at Arko who shuddered andbowed again.

"Yes Mylord."

"Let us now alone."

Arko withdrew and leaved Makoto alone by the Lord.Makoto walked in the room and closed the door behind her. She bowed down at her Lord the forehead on the ground.

"Mylord you wished to see me."

She didn´t risked to look up or even to lift her forehead a little bit.

"Yes I did Lady Makoto, commandant of the first division of the empire."

Diamont looked at the bowing woman before him and checked her.

"Rise up."  
Makoto rised up but let her eyes still be focused on the ground. She felt that the Lord had still focused on her.

"I heard that you leaved the castle latly quite often. Your explanation?"

Makoto faced Lord Diamont.

"I only needed a little bit fresh air."

She tried to show no emotions.

"At midnight? Really unusually then you ask me."

He´s gaze was still on Makoto and gave her a glacialy shudder. She knowed that he searched for a weakness or instability from her.

"The night were starless lately, I didn´t know that it were forbidden to leave, Mylord."

Lord Diamont looked really amused at his commandant.

"Oh it isn´t forbidden, but the fact is that you there near our frontier is something that bothers me really. I hope you can explain this to me."

Makoto bowed and looked at Diamont again.

"Indeed Mylord, you know that only near the frontier the bambus woods are and this there I train myself."

"Is it so boreing to train with the other warriors here."

Diamont smirked.

"No it isn´t but I prefer to train alone. It would be difficult if someone get hurt here."

He lift his hand and Makoto stopped speaking.

"Is this so? Then let me ask you do you know why you still the commandant of this empire? Why you still alive?"

Makoto shaked her head and bowed.

"I´m sorry Mylord I don't know."

Diamont turned to the table on which a map from the emire lied.

"It´s nothing you must apologize about."

He smirked again but didn´t looked again at Makoto.

"You were on service at Lord Silvers command, of course before I killed him."

He looked to Makoto which had closed her eyes to keep her anger hidden. Diamont relished his toture on his commandant.

"I never meeted Lord Silver before that destinyed day but I had heard rumors about him and about his brave warriors and also that among them was a woman. Well it was quite a good fight that this old man gave me."

Diamont laughed and Makoto cursed him inner.

"But you Makoto-san amused me the most. I´m really looking forward to see you in action again. But that's not the reason why I still let you live. I mean you really respected by the town peaple right so I was thinking to keep you alive to calm then down a little bit."

Makoto opened her eyes and looked at Diamont.

"Oh don't give me this look mylady it doesn't suit you. I aslo let you live because I´m not a monster. Of course you think I´m. Your Lord asked me to do it so I only fill up his last whish."

Makoto tried hard not to jump on the man before her and kill him with his sword which lied on his side. But she knowed that he would await something like this from her. He was the guy who killed Lord Silver the guy who gave her family and herself a place to life. He crushed the Moon Empire in a single day. This happened a year ago Lord Silver was dead, Makoto was now under his command and the people there ruled with brute from the officer.

Diamont stopped his gazeing at the map and looked at Makoto. Makoto shreeked a little bit as she saw the hate and cheerful eyes on her. He took with a fast move of his right hand her chin and speaked in a coldly wisper.

"Don't forgot who you serve, Commandant! I wouldn't like to lose such a good warrior as yourself. Only because of a misunderstanding. However should you dare to rebel against me.."

He lifted her chin so she couldn't avoid his gaze.

"…You know that I have other methods to bring my subordinate back to their sense. Or must I remind you again."

Makotos body began to shudder under the memories.

"My life belongs to you Mylord."

He bowed amplify to her ear so she could feel his hot breath on her skin. His voice took a dangerouse tone.

"And your loyalty?"

Makoto got herself a little bit more room and yield back just enough to bow before her lord.

"My life belongs to you this empire is my home and I would never betray it."

Satisfied with her answer he put a evil smile on his face.

"Rise , from now on you will not leave the castle without a massage or go near the frontier. I hope I made myself clear enough. Commandant Makoto ."

Makoto rised.

"Like you wish, Mylord."

Daimont began again to study the map before him.

"You are allowed to go. We will have a meeting in the afternoon I hope you will rest yourself a little bit. It would be a pity if some one would kill you in a battle only because you are so sleepless."

He laughed. Makoto bowed and walked to the door. As she opened the door Diamont took the word again.

"You should watch on which side you are standing."

Makoto turned around she was sure that it was the Lords Diamonts voice she had heard but again the voice came more to her head as to her ears. Lord Diamont was still looking at his map. Makoto shaked her head and closed the door behind her. I should really go sleep I begin to hear even his voice in my head. Maybe I become crazy.´

Makoto walked to her room and opened her door. The room was simple like the other rooms at the castle. She closed the door behind her and looked around. Makoto didn't had many belongings which she could hang around. She lost most of them in a fire for a year. In the room stood a table with some books on it acupboard and her bed on which her Katana and Dagger lied. Makoto put them on once and walked out to the balcony which lead out of her room. The commandant leaned on the parapet and gazed out.

"You look really exhausted Makoto-san."

Makoto turned shocked around and drow her Katana. In front of her stood a young woman with short blue hair, makotos Katana was only an inch away from the womans throat. The woman smiled and pushed the Katana on the inside with her index finger away from her throat.

"Dammit Ami-san. Do you want to get killed from me. Don't speak to me so suddenly or at least knock then you enter someones room."

The woman named Ami weared a white/blue robe and a necklace with a cross as pendant.

"Were should be really better ways to die, like I can image makoto-san. I can also say that I knocked on the door but you simply were too lost in your thoughts."

Makoto showed a face of surprise and shaked her head. She put her katana back.

"Im sorry, I .."

Ami put a finger on Makotos lips.

"You don't need to explain yourself in front of me silly. I´m only here because it´s time to look at your scar and also I wanted to check if your are ok. I´m not here to criticize you."

The commandant let her shoulders down and let herself be lead back into the room from Ami.

"Wait here for a moment."

The blue haired woman disappeared out of the room and let makoto alone. A little bit later Ami came back.

"We can go no, fallow me please."

Makoto starred dumbfounded at Ami.

"Whar do you mean, where do you want to take me?"

"makoto-san you shouldn't be so sceptical and don't ask a doctor too many question you could get an answer which you wouldn't like. For now just follow me. You will see soon enough."

She took Makotots hand without waiting for a replie and leat her through the floors to a door which was made out of firwood. Ami opened the door and pushed Makoto inside. The room was really small only along cupboard and a bench filled the room.

"Please strip your clothes off."

Makoto turned around and hold her arms defences before her.

"Nani?"

Ami sighted and pushed Makoto further in the room.

"There is nobody here expectly the two of us. Nobody would use the bath at this kind of hour and I also thinkyou really need one."

Makoto sniffed at herself.

"Yeah maybe your right I sweated a lot."

Makoto stripped herself and went to the other room. In the middle of the room werea big pool which were filled with warm water. The walls were decorated with wall paintings. Around the pool were placed rocks and plants so that it looked like anaturell hot spring. The only difference was that the floor was made of flow and not ground. Makoto purred water other her head. She was a little bit starttled as she felt two hands on her back, she turned her head a little bit to the side and saw Ami sponge behind her.

"Relax yourself a little bit I will clean your back if you don't mind."

Ami carefully washed the back on which Makoto had a big scar. The scar began on the her right shoulder down till the leftsite of her bottom. She carefully removed the dirt and scab of the scar so that it didn't started to bleed. Ami remembered that Makoto had told her once that the this scar was a reminding of the battle which she had with Lord Diamont a year ago. But this was a year ago and the scar didn't healed at all. As if the present of the Lord would not allow it. Then Ami was finished with the task of cleaning the backshe began to wash the arm. Makoto blushed and stopped Ami by holding her wrist gently whith her right arm.

"Whats wrong?"

Makoto blushed even more.

"I can wash myself Ami-san."

Ami chuckled a little bit.

"Since then did you became so embarassed ? Its not like I hadnt wached you before."

Makoto simply nodded and let go of Amis wrist. Ami noticed some fresh light scars and bruises on Makotos arms but didn't bother to ask. As soon as Ami finished Makoto got into the pool and soaked into the warm water leaning att the poolwall. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed. Ami sat on the edge of the pool and maked circular moves with herhand in the water.

"How is she Makoto-chan?"

The commandant didn't opened her eyes or turned around she only sighted.

"She is okay, but.."

She opened her eyes and gazed at the ceiling.

"…I´m a little bit worryed that something could happen to her."

Ami put her arms around Makoto and comforted her.

"You are worrieing to much. She isnt a little child anymore. Sha has grown to a young and beautyful woman. And you also showed her a way to protect herself."

Makoto comfortedher head on Amis shoulder behind her and closed her eyes again. Both woman didn't moved for quite a while.

"hatschi"

Makoto looked at Ami and smiled.

"I think it would be better if we headed back before you catch a cold in this wet clothes and I start to fall asleep in the pool."

Ami lend Makoto a helping hand so she could better get out of the pool.

A little bit later the two were back at Makotos room. Ami wered now a simple blue dress. She kneel before the bed on which Makoto lied, her upper bady bare only wearing a pant. The blue haired woman took a crème on her hand and started massage on the scar with it. After she bandaged so that no dirt would come on it. Ami began to massge Makotos back.

"Your really tensed, Mylady!"

Makoto enyojed the massage she received.

"Ames please don't call me Mylady at least not than we alone it makes me feel odd."

Ami nodded and began to massage Makotos swordarm there the muscels were tensed the most. The commandant took asharp breath as Ami stroke her finger Makotos spin down. Makoto turned her head to Ami and opened one eye to get asweet and innocent smile from Ami as reward. She closed her eyes again but soon opened them as she noticed that Amis massage had slowed down. A single tear had escaped Amis eye.

"Whats wrong Ames?"

Ami hadn´t noticed that she slowed down or that a tear ascaped her eye she was too drifted into her own world. Makoto liffted herself up and spound her legs other the edge of the bed. Ami wiped the tear away on her check.

"It´s nothing really, Makoto-chan."

Ami blinked and tried to smile but failed.

"You know that you cant trick me, Ames. Why else would you cry all of the sudden if nothing happened?"

Makoto bowed down to kiss a tear away from Amis check. Ami closet her eyes and put her arms around makotos neck. Makoto lifted Ami to the bed and let the younger woman cry at her shoulder.

"I´m sorry I don't know what gotten into me crying all of the sudden like this."

Ami stood up and tried to go away, but was holded back as Makoto catched her on her wrist and draw her back to the bed. Ami didn't protested as she landed on Makotos lap and th warrior put her arms around her.

"Liar.!"

Makoto snuzzled at Amis neck. Ami closed her eyes and fighted against a new river out of tears. In a husky voice she spoke then.

"You haven´t seen him…as…as..he heard that you weren´t here. Yo..you haven´t seen the his anger. I…I was…I was so scared. So dammit scared that he would kill you. That I would never see you again. Then I saw the boy leaving the castle to get you. I thought that I never see you again."

Ami broke into another cry out.

"Don't do this again to me."

She cupped Makotos face in her hands, her eyes were already red from crying. Makoto looked sad and guilty at Ami.

"I don't wanna lose you.

She lied her forehead on Makotos and could feel the breath on her face from the other woman.

"….promise me that you don't leave me alone again. I couldn't take it to live without you."

Makoto nodded.

"I promise to never let you alone."

"Promise.?"

"I promise!"

Ami wipped the last tears away and stood up.

"I think its time for me to go. Oyasumi Makoto-chan."

Ami walked to the door and was about to opened as she was hugged from behind.

"Stay."

Makoto tighted her hug a little bit.

"Onegai. Stay."

Ami turned around and kissed the commandant on the lips.

"I will."

Makoto stroke Amis check and stole a kiss from her.

"Arigato Ames."

She buried her face in the shoulder of the youger woman.

"Arigato. My love."

Both woman sleeped curled up a short time later on Makotos bed.

_Makoto stood on a high hill with four other warriors. Three men and a woman stood there by her side. The warriors wore a royal armor. Each of them, like Makoto, had the crescent Moon on there back. Only the woman wore a different kind of dress. It was made out of black silk and gave her whole appearance a more mysterious look than it already was. She also didn´t have the Moon symbol on her back. They looked down the hill to the town in which their Lord Silver ruled the empire of the moon. But the sight wasn't idyllic like it used to be. Big clouds of smoke hovered above the town, a fire had broken out inside the town. Voices of terror could be heared from the town. As fast as they can, the five riders went down the hill to the town. They arrived at the outskirts. Houses were on fire, windows were broken no sign of villagers or ennemies and no vioces of terror. They moved deeper in the city and found corpses with armor on at the marketplace. Makoto disgusted, got down from her horse and encounted a unpleasant sight. There were beheaded bodies thrown in a pile. The Heads were placed around the pile. Makoto looked at the heads, some of them showed the fear of death. Even if they died as braves, determined to protect their empire, some of them showed surprise as if they hadn't seen what happened. Makoto rode her horse back and crossed the streets to the castle which lied in the middle of the town. They didn´t find any survivers on their way. When they passed the stables, a man stumbled out of the center stable. He wore a black armor, above his right chest was the symbol of a wolf and a moon . The man holded his throat with both hands, trying to stop the blood flowing from his wound. He dropped dead right before Makoto. A pool of blood surounded the unknown man in only few seconds. A scream from a woman and two men was heard from the stable from which the unknown man came. Makoto jumped from her horse and ran to the stable. As she entered the stable she saw two man, the two mans with black hair, wore black armors with the same symbol as the men outside the stable.One of them had a big scar on his face and the blood from it flowed down his face. Both mens with their swords drawn cornered a silver haired woman, her clothes barely covered her body. Makoto recongized the woman as Serenity. Serenity held a katana before her, her stance looked poor as her whole body shaked. Tears mixed with blood flowed down her cheeks. Makoto guessed that the man outside had tried to rap Serenity, at the look of her clothes, and entertain his friends, but some how the woman got on his katana and wounded him deadly and hurt the other one. The commander was impresse by this, with only one look at the warriors she could tell that these weren't rookies. The man must be just surprises at the reaction of the weak looking woman so she guessed. The two warriors stepped from both sides forwarded ,they didn´t noticed Makoto who drew her katana out. They tried to attack Serenity, Makoto killed the black haired man without the scar which was nearer her. The man looked down to the edge of the katana which popped out from his body. Makotos katana had pierced right through the heart of this man. Before he dropped dead to the ground blood clot came out of his mouth as he opened the mouth and let out his last etch. The scar face stopped his attack as he heard the etch of his friend. He looked away from Serenity first his gaze was fixed on the dead man and then on Makoto who took her katana out of the dead man. He smiled then he saw her armor and took his katana down. Makoto looked with suspiion at him still prepared for a surprice attack. Two off Makotos man entered the stable. Makoto only looked away for a second, to look who entered. It were Tamao and Terma who gazed around. The scar man took this as his chance, but instead to attack Makoto he tried to attack Serenity. Terma barely managed to throw his stone-catapult to him. The stone-catapult wrapped araund his legs and he fell to the ground. Serenity yield a step away to avoid the katana. The man hit his head as he fall and lost consciouness. Serenity stood with her back on the wall to Makoto still holding the katana before her. Makoto walked a step forward and tried to talk to her. But Serenity was to scared to recognize anyone, out of mind she screamed all of the sudden and atacked Makoto. The commander easiely blocked the attacks from serenity but she didn´t tried to counterattack for fear of hurting her. She tried to talk to Serenity and calm her dawn but nothing worked. Tamao had waited till Makoto leat Srenity a few steps to the exit of the stable. He took her wrist and disarmed her. He heaved her a little bit into the air. Serenity tried to defend herself with foots and hands without looking what she was hitting. Tamao stood the sweat in the face as he hold her up. The silver haired Serenity began to scream, she bit into Tamaos arm, he shriek aout of shock and let her fall. Serenity ran to the exit. A fist it her in the stamoch and she dropped to her knees and then losed consciousness. Before she could hit the ground with her face Terma catched her and took her out of the stable. Makoto and Tamao followed him later, after they had tied down the unknown man inside the stable. Outside waited the other two ridders, Makoto took Serenity from Terma and gave her to the woman with the long black/green hair. Makoto told the woman to rode the south path out of the land to a hidden village. The woman nodded and rode away. The commander pointed to the other man ho had waited outside the stable and told him to follow the two woman to look for their safety. The man with the shoulder long black hair nodded and rode away after the other two womans. The other three warroirs leaved their horses behind at the stables and rushed to the castle. The castle didn´t had any damage outside it looked even right peacefule but quite and this exactly scared the warriors. No guards were standing on the maindoor. Makoto pointet at Terma to go to the east side and Tamao to the west-side of the castle. Makoto went to the north straight ahead to the thronhall. She ran as fast as she could, she didn´t find a single servant or guard on her way to the thronehall. At the two big handmade ebony thronehall doors she stopped, the doors were opened a chink and she could hear two voices out from the hall. One of the voiced belonged to an older man and Makoto recognized it as Lord Silvers voice. The other one seemed to belong to a younger man which Makoto doesn't know. Makoto didn't understand what they their talking because it wasn't in a language which Makoto knowed. But she could tell that this conversation wasn't peacefule, the voice of her Lord was to dangerouse for that. Without a second though she opened and entered the hall. She nearly falled back as she found all the missing guards from the castle, mutilate and scattered around the throne. In the middle of all this stood her Lord and the unknown man to which belonged the voice. Lord Silver wore a white armor, on his right shoulder he had a big shoulderprotector which used as a shield. His left shoulder was bare so he could better move with his sword arm. The oppenent had white short hair and his armor was a bitch black like the aura which sourended him. It frightened her just by looking at his direction. The two man didn't noticed Makoto after a few more words the white haired man began to laugh and attacked Lord Silver. Despite of his age lord Silver fighted realy brave and parried the attacks easyly. The unknown smiled demoniac and began to increase his strenghts on the attacks. Red sparks flyed through the air as his black katana hit Lord Silvers Sword. Lord Silver losed his sword and got kicked at his site, he flew through the hall and hit the wall really hard. Makoto runned to him as he layed there and checked if he was still alive. He still breathed but out of the corner of his mouth came blood and he got a wound on his head because of the impact on the wall. Makoto also guessed that some rip their broken. She looked angry at the man who just stood there and smirked to her, he lifted his hand and gave her a clear massage to attack. Makoto let out a angry sream as she runned to him she draw her katana and attacked the man with all her strengh. She struck her katana the right site skew ahead. The man yield a move back and smirked. He played cat and mouse with her ans she was the mouse. First he let her attack and he stepped away and then he simply struck her with a single blow and she was back at the position there she stood before. A groan came from Lord Silver as he got his awareness back. Makoto got a it in her face and fell at the ground, the man bowed down a little bit to her. Makoto could only recognise the outlines from the man because she was still a little bit fuzzy from the hit. Her katana still in her right hand she rolled at her knees and struck it up. This time the man wasn't fast enough to evade the attack. Makotos katana cut him on his cheek. She was prepared for a hard attack now but the man didn't attacked. He lifted his left hand and touched his cheek as he saw the blood on his fingertips he laughed. Makoto stepped back and shuddered. The man stopped laughing and he bowed before Makoto his head down so she couldn't see his eyes. Then all to sudden for Makoto he lifted his head and his eyes there glowing in a crimson red and he vanished from her sight. In the next moment he was behind her, Makoto wasn't even able to look behind as his katana fell down and cut her back. She only feel a sharp pain through her whole body before her face hit the ground. Lord Silver was back on his feed and sreamed her name. He tried to distract the man but wasn't successful at all. All the man did was just smileing to him, he stepped his right food on Makotots back and pressed on the wound. The commander screamed she was near to loss her awareness because loss of blood. Lors Silver throw his sword away and the white haired man laughed. The preesing on Makotos back sunken and someone drew Makoto on her hair to her knees she tried to get the hands of her attacker away. Her head lighed on her neck and she looked in the face of the man which Tamao and she had enchained in the stable. The blackhaired man stick a knife on her throat. He let her look forwared so she could watch her Lord and the white haired man. Lord Silver drew a knife out of his shoulder and shouted at the man before him. The man hold his katana on the Lords throat and looked at his man. He nodded and Makotos arms were pulled back at her back. The blackhaired man drew her arms as wide as he could back and used her back as support. A deafening sound echoed through the hall at Makotos left arm hung at her side. The man behind Makoto hold her right arm so she wouldn't fall down, he grapped her hair again and lifted her head so she must watched again. Lord Silver fall on his knees and begged the man to let his commander live. The man nodded and walked to Makoto. The white haired man touched Makotos forehead, smiled and speaked again in the unknown language. He let her forehead loose an took out a knife. With it he cut in his left hand, the blood runned his hand down to the floor. He took Makotos Chin with the other Hand and looked down to her. The blood dripped at her face and she wasn't even able to shield herself. She had already losed too much blood and her whole body got numb. Lord Silver was still in his kneeled form like he got frozen. The man put his wounded hand at Makotos and let his blood flow down into it. He moved her head a little bit back and out of the naturely reaction she swallowed the blood. He took his hand away and walked back to Lord Silver. Makoto got a coughattack and tried to choke the blood out. The blackhaired man behind her was still holding on a heal arm.She didn't scream as she saw that the white haired man did to her Lord. He pined the old man with two katanas throughhis legs at the ground. Lord Silver was still frozen but Makoto could see the pain in his eyes. He looked to her and formed some words with his lips but no sound was heard.0 Vergib mir Makoto didn't understood why he said it. She watched the other man who was in front of Lord Silver his katana other his head, eyes which had again the red glow in them. He spoke like a payer at a church some holy words. But his words werent holy nor was he a holy man. His katana rushed down ashe spoke the cursed words._

_Your live for hers, your freedom for hers..._

_Yes yes yes its done finally ;3 hope you like it and give me a lot of nice reviews about it._

_For the spell errors and so I´m really sorry I wish my english would be better(or at least I would be nice if it were my native language)_

_Will put a corrected part 1 maybe next week or so . _

_Thanks again for all who helped me and believed in me that I will finish this part _

BIG THANKS FOR:

Coolgurl, Prophecy, jamesstutz, Chris, Lokiador, Billy Rose, Blaze and Mega Consoer for their reviews :3 (every author need reviews, it makes us feel better and helps to keep up the good work).

Sexybeast101 and Billy Rose for putting my story to their alert list.

Coolgurl, Raven 2484 and Billy Rose for putting me at thei author alert list.

And thanks for putting my storie to the c2 **Altered Destinies, altered loves.**

I hope I havent forgot anything.


	3. Authors Note and a little preview

Dark Empire: wolves of the moon part2

In the second part Makoto and Terma get into another teasing part( I just love Terma X3 he likes to flirt and tease other people) and Lord Diamont holds a meeting so you will learn the other commandants from the empire.

Authors note:

I´m really sorry that it took me so long to update".(was busy with school and a nice online game")Hope what i can . finish the second part soon :3 .

Hm what can i say about the first chapter...

Ah I know what you probaly think I told you I write about Rei/Serenity and now the only thing you could read in this part was about Makoto and Ami but I promise what this was really importend for the story to go on ;3 .

In the second chapter you will 100 see Serenity again, but I want tell you more right now.

Ja ne till then my dear readers.


End file.
